


Buttercup Tinted Goggles

by thirtypercentdone



Category: High Class Homos (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Team Saphette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercentdone/pseuds/thirtypercentdone
Summary: Odette spends her days preparing for the royal wedding and pining after the princess, who also happens to be one of her closest friends. She knows nothing will come of it, they're on completely different wavelengths.Alternatively: Odette Is (Thankfully) Super Wrong.





	Buttercup Tinted Goggles

_“You’re beautiful.”, Sapphia whispers, pushing a lock of heavy brown hair from Odette’s face._

_Odette’s face burns deep crimson, “You don’t mean that.”_

_Sapphia smiles, and it’s perfect. Everything is okay, the universe is painted in shades of pink and yellow and they have all the time in the world. “Of course I do.”_

_Odette reaches up and connects her lips to the_ Princess’s _._

_They’re in love._

 

Odette wakes up in her uniform, she doesn’t remember going to bed with it still on, in fact, she doesn’t remember going to bed at all. The royal wedding was fast approaching and all of the servants were busily preparing, the maids especially. Odette hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a long time.

“You talk in your sleep.”, Marla yawns, already tying her hair into braids and preparing for another day of tireless labor.

Odette throws a pillow at her friend, “Shut up, I do not.”

Marla grins, “Yes you do, you said something about Sapphia. Still pining after the princess?”

Odette groans, “Could we not talk about anything ever again?”

“Not a chance.”, Marla replies, tying an apron around her waist. “Now hurry up, we’re already late because someone decided not to wake up on time.”

Odette rolls her eyes and straightens out her hair before following Marla to the kitchens.

Dishwashing is boring, Odette wishes she had a more exciting activity, even clearing the ballroom for the wedding reception would be better than this, she wouldn’t mind the heavy lifting. Unfortunately, that’s where Marla is, and Odette is stuck in the kitchen with Mary, a maid with stuffy, outdated views on what the world should be.

Just as Odette is tuning out Mary’s garrulous speech on the “sanctity of marriage” for the third time, she sees a familiar head of pink hair rush by.

 

_Sapphia_

 

Odette watches the princess as she runs through the kitchen, nearly tripping over her (completely impractical) dress all the way. Sapphia bursts into the dishwashing room by swinging the doors open, hitting a cart of clean dishes and making quite a scene.

Odette almost laughs, but she represses that amusement in favor of annoyance, “What are you doing here?”, she demands.

Sapphia shrugs innocently, leaning against the sink, “Just here to talk to my close friend Mary.”, she says, nudging Mary’s shoulder.

“I’ve already told you we’re not friends Sapphia.”, Mary growls, visibly exasperated with the Princess’s antics.

Sapphia forces a laugh, “Classic Mary-Sapphia banter, just throwing out zingers left and right.”

Odette gives her a look, “What are you actually doing here?”

“Can’t a girl come to get some food without being interrogated?”

“I suppose, but this is the dishwashing room.”

Sapphia freezes, “Can’t a girl come to get a...dish without being interrogated.”, she replies weakly.

“No.”

Sapphia blinks, “No?”

“You can’t just...take dishes, that’s not how this works at all.”

Sapphia sighs, “You caught me, Odette, I wanted to see you. Are you happy?”

“Generally, but never because of you.”, Odette grins.

Sapphia rolls her eyes mightily, “Sure. What do you say you ditch work for a day and hang out with me?”

“You do realize it’s _your_ wedding we’re preparing for, right?”, Odette asks, incredulous.

“I do realize that, yes.”

“And that there is nobody else to do _my_ assigned workload?”

Sapphia shrugs, “Mary will cover it, we’re friends.”

“No I won’t and no we’re not!”, Mary shouts from the sink that Odette and Saphhia had been slowly moving away from.

Sapphia shakes her head, “Classic Mary.”, she pauses, “But seriously Odette, I’ll find someone to cover for you, I’ll do the dishes myself if I have to.”

“You really want to spend time with me huh?”, Odette asks, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

Sapphias cheeks begin to rival the shade of her hair, “Yeah, I do.”

Odette smiles, looking up, “What are you waiting for then?”

Sapphia beams, grabbing Odette by the hand and dragging her along.

 

     Sapphia brings them to a grassy hill far from the rest of the kingdom. The grass is the greenest Odette has ever seen and the yellow buttercups that seem to be everywhere smell sweet like summer.

 

It’s beautiful.

 

Odette is so entranced by the scenery that she hardly notices Saphhia standing behind her.

“Do you like it?”, the Princess asks, her confidence from earlier melted into hopeful insecurity.

“Sapphia…”, Odette breathes. She cannot begin to describe the range of emotions she is feeling right now, so she settles for, “It’s lovely.”

Sapphia smiles softly, “Isn’t it? I discovered last year and I haven’t stopped coming back since.”

Odette hadn’t noticed the white and red blanket Sapphia had placed on the grass, but when she sees it, she feels raw emotion rise in her throat.

 

“We’re having a picnic?”

Sapphia is suddenly very interested in her shoes, “I just thought-”, she cuts herself off mid-sentence, “I thought you’d like it.”

Odette nods, “I love it.”

They settle on the blanket and scarf down sandwiches and salad the kitchen had prepared, as well as some pink lemonade with a swirly straw.

“How did you get them to make this?”

Sapphia wiggles her eyebrows, “Persuasion.”

The girls just sit and enjoy each others company, Odette tells Sapphia about her life before she became a maid, about her long hair and her family’s cottage. And Sapphia tells Odette about growing up in a royal family full of expectations.

They talk until the sun goes down. Odette packs up the garbage and leftover food into the picnic basket Sapphia had brought and prepares to leave. She is about to stand up when Sapphia grabs her hand, “Wait-”, the princess whispers, “Stay.”

Odette stays, and they lie on their backs looking at the sky, talking about the stars and constellations for a bit, occasionally falling into a comfortable silence, neither wanting to admit they’re tired.

Sapphia breaks a particularly long stretch of silence with a question, “Do you love me, Odette?”

Before Odette can respond, Sapphia speaks again, “Because I think I love you.”

 

Odette is stunned to silence, unable to formulate coherent thoughts, let alone words. So she does the only thing she can do.

Odette rolls onto her side and presses her lips to Sapphia’s, gently at first, and then messily, teeth clacking together awkwardly until Saphhia starts laughing into it, making Odette laugh too, they both dissolve into peals of laughter. It's not the best kiss Odette has ever had, but it's the most _right_. 

Sapphia pulls away, “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Odette smiles warmly, “Yes, of course, I love you, I think I always have.”

Sapphia stares at Odette, a slow grin spreading across her face.

Odette furrows her brow, “What is it?”

Sapphia rolls onto her back to look at the stars again, “Nothing. I just wish this could last forever.”

Odette squeezes her hand.

“Me too.”

 

The two girls lay there until the sun breaks over the horizon, with single-minded perseverance to making this moment last an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know it's a small fandom but a kudos or comment would be great :)


End file.
